


Drunk Biology

by TurtlesTails



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David and Gwen mentioned, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jasper mentioned - Freeform, Kids mentioned, Pool & Billiards, Smut, flurty drunk max, slightly stressted max at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesTails/pseuds/TurtlesTails
Summary: Max is stressed so Nikki decides to get him drunk





	Drunk Biology

**Author's Note:**

> A can't add all the tags that I want to my phone is being difficult and I don't have access to my computer right now I'm sorry

It was about noon on a cool summer day. Nikki was in the garden planting flowers as their pet platypus ran around in the back yard. Nikki humming to herself as she plants flowers and from within the house she can hear Max yell. Nikki slides open the back door and walks to Max's study where max is sitting at his desk swearing under his breath. Nikki jumps up behind Max scaring him Max isn't scared of anything but, Nikki is the only person who can scare him. 

"What's the matter?"

Max runs his fingers and lets out a sigh 

"when we took the camp from Campbell David left it to me to fix some of the numbers but Campbell fucked them up so bad it's almost impossible". 

Nikki stops bobbing and walks toward Max running her fingers through his hair and along with his neck 

"You know the kids won't be home for few more days David probably has them busy Gwen is keeping them alive they really do love their Grandpa David and Grandma Gwen" 

Max puts his hand on Nikki's 

"Yeah they really do love them, we were monsters to those two they deserve more credit than we give them"

"But hey while the kids are gone we can go to town maybe get a few drinks I can kick your ass at pool" 

Max lifts his head up 

"Oh really kick my ass at pool, I don't think so" 

Max stands up and crosses his arms 

"I beat you dishes for a month" 

Nikki sticks out her hand 

"you're on" 

Max grins and shakes Nikki's hand 

"I'll get the keys and grab my wallet" 

Nikki hops along full of energy 

"I'll be waiting to destroy you"

As Nikki hops to the car Max goes upstairs puts on his watch grabs his wallet and gives Mr. Honynuts a high five. On his way to the car, he can hear Nikki maniacally laughing in the front passenger seat. He slightly shakes his head and a smirk comes across his face he thinks to himself.

"I love this crazy girl" 

Max climbs into the car Nikki next to he all giddy 

"Got your dirt" 

Nikki nods, Max and Nikki both know not it's not good is she's away from the Woods for too long. So she brings a little bit of durt that she rubs on her hand to keep her calm and not become suddenly sick. Max starts the car and backs out of the driveway and heads to the city. It takes an hour and a half to get from the forest to the city Max liked the forest it was quiet, secluded, and best of all peaceful. He had outgrown begin chaotic he still loved the mischief just wouldn't do it as much. Now they had kids to raise and bills to pay being an adult sucks Max pulls the car into the parking lot.

"You want to rack them up while I get drinks?" 

Nikki nods and skips into the bar max locks the car and heads inside. There weren't too many people there this bar was on the edge of town so it was normal for it to be somewhat empty. Max leans onto the bar and feels a hard smack on his ass he turns his head as Nikki walks by with four red solo cups he turns to the bartender.

"Hey umm, can I get bourbon and a jalapeno spicy Fireball Vodka shot please?" 

"Sure" 

Jack the bartender turns around and quickly mixes the drinks and hands them off to Max who in turns hands him a tiner. Nikki had paid for one game of pool and put the cups into the holes of the table so they wouldn't have to pay again.

"Here you are"

Max hands Nikki the jalapeno shot it's a normal shot but inside a big jalapeno that needs to be sipped Max's was a dark brown drink that also needs to be sipped. 

"You break Max" 

Max grabs a pool stick and sets up for a shot Nikki standing at the other end of the table leaning down and pushing her breasts together. Doing some of the things her mother did when she would play pool Max being slightly distracted almost misses the break shot the cue ball still made a connection. But most of the balls were left in the middle of the table Nikki lets out a slight chuckle Max just shakes his head and lets a fuck under his breath. Nikki lines up a shot with decides to take stripes Max behind her thinking of how he can mess with her. Max was fit but not rocking abs fit so he couldn't do that and he didn't have breasts so that was a no go. Maybe he could try flirting with his wife she did get easily flustered Max takes a sip of his drink as Nikki missed her second shot Max walks beside her putting his hand on her hip. 

"Nice shot beautiful" 

Nikki smiles and plants a kiss on his chin 

"Nice try, normal flirting with me would make me flustered and distracted but not this time now take your shot so I can keep kicking your ass" 

Max was shocked he now had nothing to distract her with guess he's just going to have to kick her ass the normal. Way Max leans in to take his shot and makes it he lets a sigh of relief Nikki sips her drink it burns as it goes down her throat. She lets out a choked cough max turns to her.

"You good?" 

Nikki nods as she coughs 

"It burns but it's good" 

This was the first sip of that shot and it was fucking her up. That mix was strong and it was amazing Nikki was small but could hold her liquor Max on the other hand cant. Max moves around the table to take his next shot the bourbon just starting to affect him he takes the shot and misses.

"Damn" 

Nikki walks around smiling 

"Told you I would kick your ass"

Max walks over to his drink and sits on the edge of the table looking at the jukebox. Nikki starts to take her shot but catches a glimpse of his ass and misses the night goes on they play pool they drink. Toward the end of the night they danced to Eric Clapton Wonderful Tonight Max was very drunk this particular time one too many bourbons.

"You know I have the most bbbbbeautiful wife" 

Max is slightly stumbling around he can still walk on his own but definitely shouldn't drive Nikki laughs as she walks Max back to the car.

"God she's gorgeous, hick"

Nikki starts putting Max in the car

"I know she is, she's the most beautiful Woman ever" 

Max smiles as he puts his seatbelt on

"I'm so lucky to have her, as kids, I was such an ass to her there was a part of me that liked her but I didn't know why are how I just knew I did" 

Nikki blushes as she closes the door and gets in the Driver seat 

"Well I'm very sure she liked you just as much" 

On the car ride home Max gushed about Nikki he's a flirty drunk and she loved it. When Nikki and Max started dating he would compliment her and say nice things but he never let his guard down when he was drunk. He would say all the things he wanted to say but was too scared or think she would like it when he was sober. When they got home Nikki helps Max upstarts he's still going on about her Nikki decides to return the favor.

"Well max this woman sounds amazing but my Husband is pretty great too you know, he's sometimes wearing this blue hoodie I had to make it bigger for him he's had it for years and he also has this great ass but the best part about him is he's a great father and loves his children very much" 

Max lays down in bed instantly passing out Nikki runs her fingers through his hair.

"I love you so much Maximillian" 

Nikki covers Max up and goes to bed beside him. The next morning Max wakes up to the smell of toast Nikki's not beside him so she must be downstairs. Max sits up with a banging headache he puts his hand on his head.

"Ow, fuck that hurts"

Max slowly gets out of bed high fives Mr. Honeynuts and walks down starts. Nikki was in the kitchen making breakfast for them, all she was wearing was one of Max's shirts that were very big on her and panties. Max wraps his arms around her resting his chin on her collarbone. 

"Sorry honey normally I would cook but I was out cold last night" 

"It's alright love" Nikki pushes her butt up against Max "You can make it up to me later" 

Nikki and Max have breakfast and talk about what happened last night what they're going to do today and how they had to pick up the kids later Max stands up and takes there plates and puts them in the sink.

"You know" Max walks behind Nikki warping his arms around her "I still need to make that up to you" 

"Maybe Max we have a lot of stuff to do today" 

Max kisses her collarbone Nikki bites her lip as he moves over to her neck. 

"well, maybe that other stu-" 

Nikki lets out a moan and max whispers in her ear 

"Come upstairs with me" 

Max picks up Nikki like she's a new bride kissing her as he walks through their house as he walks up the stairs he stops so they don't fall down so Nikki takes over and bites his collarbone Max's neck was the most sensitive part of his body. Chills run throughout him Max pushes the door open throwing her on the bed and turns Mr. Honynuts around Max takes his shirt off and starts to walk towards the front of the bed as Nikki backs up to the headboard. Max gets on the bed and walks to Nikki on his knees grabbing one of her ankles pulling her to him leaning over her one hand beside her head. Max stairs into Nikki's eyes there filled with curiosity she leans up kissing max with such lust and passion their tongues mixing together almost as if Nikki was trying to swallow him hole. Max runs his hand down her side along her thigh moving inward to her pelvic Nikki lets out soft moans as Max's hand touches her clit through her panties. Her back starts to arch as he makes little circles on her it Max pulls back from there long embrace Nikki looks a little drunk on lust already and they had just started. Though it does make sense, they hadn't done it in a month or two Max moved her panties out of the way and began to move faster on her clit her back arching more. 

"Mmm- ah, Max fuc-, fuck me" 

Nikki gasps out Max moves his hand farther down he can feel Nikki's juices she was soaked like an overflowing dam. Max rubs his fingers along her outer labia and his thumb on her clit going back and forth building up friction Nikki letting out moan after moan as max kisses and nibbles her neck and collarbone. Nikki grabbing his hair Max moves his fingers to were his pointer finger and ring finger are rubbing along her outer labia and his middle finger pushing into her entrance.

"Mmmmm fuck Maximillian, your han- ah, your hands fe- feel amaZING" 

Nikki lets out a loud moan her back at full arch as she reaches climax. Max pulls out his hand from Nikki's entrance it's covered in her juices Nikki gets on her knees and licks his fingers. 

"Mmmmm I taste so good"

Nikki goes from his hand to his chest kissing his body as she goes down to his pants buckle undoing it while never breaking eye contact. His pants drop Max kicks them off Nikki's eyes are intense and weak at the same time. She kisses the top of his boxers chills run down his neck as slips his boxers off slowly kissing his pelvis as she goes down getting to his length. She perks up her lips and puts them against his tip Max had been patient but his length was not so patient it was already hard and ready to burst. Nikki puts it in her mouth give it a few quick pumps Nikki could feel it fill her mouth Max's seed was warm and think and best of all delicious. Nikki takes Max's length out of her mouth and with the most slutty most lustful look opens her mouth showing all the seed closing it swallowing the seed then opening her mouth again.

"Mmm yummy" 

Max was blown away he had forgotten how much of a slut she could be after Nikk swallows Max's seed she puts his length back in her mouth. pushing it in the back of her throat holding it there for a second pulling it back out. Max's length had been lubed up Nikki backs up facing Max spreading her legs putting her hand on her entrance spreading it open.

"How about a third" 

Max smirks lining up his length with her Entrance pushing it in Max was big but Nikki could handle it as Max pushed in Nikki loved every inch.

"Ready" 

"Do ask just do" 

Max starts thrusting slowly at first but picks up speed after a few seconds. Nikki scratching Max's back leaving cut marks from her nails Nikki moans uncontrollably locking he legs around Max. 

"Fuc-" 

Nikki lets out another loud moan as she reaches climax again Max thrusting faster and faster. 

"Max put me on top"

Max obliges and lets Nikki on top she lines max's length up with her entrance and slowly sits down on it Nikki begins to bounce on top of Max, Max thrusting from underneath her with good synchronization. Max can feel himself building up toward his climax Nikki starts rocking on max with him deep inside her. 

"I think it's time for a third" 

Max begins pushing into her again Nikki can feel her insides being messed up after a few moments Max bursts filling her insides. Nikki can feel the warm seed filling her insides both of them out of breath Nikki pulls off Max painting.

"Max that was great" 

Nikki kisses Max on the cheek the seed overflowing from her 

"with that much coming out of you, we will definitely have a third" 

Nikki smiles 

"I think we will name this one after Jasper if he's a boy" 

Max shivers 

"Like that ghost kid we meet" 

Nikki nods 

"Now come on Max lets go shower and pick up the kids" 

Max and Nikki clean up and carry on with there day Nikki walking a little shaky but in the end the rest of the day went off without a hitch.


End file.
